Beneath The Tree And Cuddled Up To You
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: They met up at the same college underneath the tree that perfectly shaded them from sight to kiss again: their relationship still a secret even as they grew older.


It was the way the sun dipped and hid them under its bright rays like here and forever, they were to be captured invisibly visible.

Bonnibel leaned in, dipped the kiss forward, felt Marceline hold her close, capture her out of a deep love for her; she loved her more than she'd ever realized before this moment.

There was high school and the careful skidding past teachers and classmates to share a kiss behind the school where no one would find them and the study sessions that quickly changed to kissing sessions.

There were the love notes that they secretly wrote for each other; Marceline's always sounded like song lyrics and strangely bittersweet while Bonnibel's dripped sweet phrases and nerdy descriptions.

She laughed spreading herself delicately across Marceline's side while they studied before the hours shifted, and they'd be graduates, kissing diplomas in hand, tucked delicately back at the back of the school.

Now, they caught themselves between classes under bright sunlight and the shade if they shifted just so of the biggest tree on campus and cuddling in Marceline's dorm room when Bonnibel insisted that she should study as her excuse to sneak back over to campus and feel pale arms hold her close.

She smiled, humming a soft melody for only the two of them, ignoring the fact that it wasn't perfect nor as musical as she would have hoped for as Marceline cradled her close; her musical girlfriend began to softly smooth out the humming by her side.

They were different than before, different than each other, and yet Bonnibel clung to her, thrilled over their secret romance that had been just theirs to know about all of these years as she cuddled closer, feeling the sunlight dip as hours danced away from them.

She smiled, stepping further into her; the sunset was easily forgotten as she clung to Marceline and tried to trace the smooth curves of her kiss as she leaned as close as she could, feeling skin dance closer together as if longing to seal all gaps like she did.  
They didn't necessarily fit like puzzle pieces, awkwardly they fit, still growing up and falling further in love.

Bonnibel sighed, felt joy dip down her veins and smiled at her girlfriend of so many years before they'd have to pull apart to avoid the invisibility of night that made it so hard to find their way, scrambling back to Marceline's dorm for a goodnight kiss and a moment to cherish every second together before Bonnibel had to go home before her parents would worry.

She'd whisper goodbye, feel it delicately rumble, and long for another moment to catch Marceline's lips in her own and for another moment to feel as if they'd become whole though never broken, wondering if many still saw friends when they saw them rather than two silly girlfriends that teeter constantly on the edge of being something more.

Bonnibel couldn't help reaching out for Marceline's hand, feeling the way their fingers perfectly intertwined though whether it was from years of practice or perfectly imperfect unity, she had no idea.

She smiled anyway, dipping her head down to kiss that hand, watching the pale skin heat up underneath her lips before she pulled away and reached upon tiptoes to kiss Marceline's lips again, to feel love brew upon her lips until she had to part, knowing that her parents were probably already worried.

Excuses already coming to mind to excuse why she'd stayed at the university until after dark, knowing that she had no night classes, wondered if she could say that she'd studied with her best friend though they'd scarcely did more than kiss even now, high on every last inch of affection.

Bonnibel slipped out, watching the stars begin to dot the sky so lightly, feeling for her keys in her pocket, counting them silently in her head, feeling the numbers hit like loneliness until she was far enough away to begin to calculate which roads would be best to take back home as she walked slowly to her car, longing for the silent moments beneath the tree or in Marceline's dorm room.

She grinned, bit back a giggle, and hoped for the best in the middle of finding themselves again and learning how to truly be independent and how to merge independence down a line into being somewhat dependent on each other.

Bonnibel felt that song reverberate and hummed those same notes that Marceline had taught her, helped guide her through as she carefully climbed into her car and tried to focus on getting ready to drive as affection made her belly feel swarmed with warm feelings and distracted her mind.

"I love you." She finally whispered as she buckled up and thought about her girlfriend; she only pulled away once she'd calmed her mind and belly and could focus on the road and getting home to her parents while not forgetting her wonderful joy that danced along her veins and left her happier than she'd ever believed herself capable of.


End file.
